


Late!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, F/M, Staring, accidental first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Being late isn't something that bothers Henry Tudor. Not really. When, however, he is late visiting his Mother, he ends up bumping into someone who certainly captures his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnneNevilleIsRichards12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneNevilleIsRichards12/gifts).



> I am predominantly a Richard x Anne shipper and I didn't really think I'd enjoy writing this but I felt that the lack of Elizabeth x Henry fics were a little bad. So, here's my contribution.

Lateness wasn't something that Henry Tudor was bothered by, not normally. It wasn't that he was worried about it or anything, especially, as it wasn't always his fault. Today, however, is different. Not only had his taxi from the airport been over half an hour late but he had also been delayed in traffic. 

“I’m sorry, mate. It looks as if they've been a car accident.” The taxi driver had remarked to Henry, apologetically, only an hour or so ago.

Henry, at the man’s words, had given him a somewhat sardonic scowl but other than he hadn’t spoken. He knew how he had appeared to the driver but his suspicion that the man was happy for the delay was making him feel even more aggravated than he probably would have felt. 

Henry had kept spying the driver clocking the dashboard detailing how much he would owe him and the only thing it did to Henry was remind him that he was late.  
The journey was only supposed to last half an hour but it’s already been double that. As the taxi slowly made it’s way to his destination, Henry’s head was full of his thoughts.

Most of them seemed to be about his Mother and Jasper but it was the company which he couldn't get his mind away from. 

He had been told by his Mother countless times as he had grown up that he would, one day, be CEO. Of course, he hadn’t entirely believed her every time she had said so but as he grew up; he couldn't help but begin to think that perhaps, it was his destiny. 

Throughout Henry’s flight, he had tried to go to sleep, but his attempts proved futile and ineffective. Every time he had tried to, he started to think about the company. Whether his employee’s would like him and if for some reason, they didn't what he would do about. 

“We're here.” The driver’s voice seemed a little happy than it had done before, which seemed to confirm Henry’s suspicions. 

Henry hadn’t noticed that they had; indeed, reached his destination and so the driver’s voice seemed to take him by surprise. 

The taxi was so slowly pulling alongside the hotel he was supposed to be staying at, and Henry immediately felt nervous about meeting his Mother. 

He had told her before he had set off for England that he would but, of course, hadn’t expected to feel as nervous. Henry knew his Mother would simply want to talk about the company but his nerves surprised him greatly. 

Slowly, he got out of the taxi as the man went to get his bags. The man ended up putting them next to Henry but it was obvious to him that he was only doing it to be tipped. To Henry, he hadn’t seemed like a man who did things out of the kindness of his heart. 

“Here.” Henry told the man, after he had given him his bags. 

The taxi driver eagerly took the fifty pound note from Henry and after giving him a rather insincere smile, went back into his car before leaving. 

With Henry’s arms laden with his luggage and his mind still full with his thoughts about the company, he slowly made his way up the steps to the hotel. 

He hadn’t noticed what had happened or even what was wrong until he had heard a small, delicate gasp. Although, it hadn’t been loud at all, it had certainly drawn his attention to the person who had done it. 

In front of him, looking a little flushed was a woman coming down the stairs. There was something about the woman in front of him which made Henry stare at her. Apart of him supposed it was because of how the light seemed to catch the top of her blonde hair but no matter how he hard he tried, he couldn't look away. 

“I’m sorry for bumping into you.” The woman announced to Henry, softly, giving him a small smile. 

The smile, even though it was small and tentative, seemed to leave Henry breathless. There was a kindness and honesty to it which he couldn't help but feel drawn to.  
For the first time since he had bumped into her, Henry knew that he probably should speak. His brain seemed to have other ideas, though. 

Henry’s entire attention was focused on the leggy beauty in front of him and he knew she was staring at him, too, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Henry continued to notice things about the woman in front of him as he tried to gather his thoughts and he knew he had never reacted as strongly to a woman before.

For some reason, looking at the young woman’s bright eyes seemed to snap Henry back to reality. He could see the expectancy and slight confusion in them as he looked. 

“No, it’s fine. It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going.” He admitted to the woman, finally answering her. 

At his words, it was obvious to Henry that she was relieved by his words and he couldn't help but inwardly berate himself for reacting as he had.

The woman smiled slightly at him as they fell into silence and Henry couldn't help long for her to speak again. Just the prospect of hearing her voice again filled him with excitement and as she introduced herself to him, he couldn't help but start to smile. 

“I’m Elizabeth York but you can call me Lizzie.” She told him, smiling, as she pushed her hair away from her face with her hand.

Henry’s gaze followed her hand as Elizabeth pushed her hair from her face and he had to fight back a smile as he looked at her. 

Planting his luggage on the ground, so that he could extend his hand out to her, he felt Elizabeth eye’s on him as he did so. As Elizabeth put her small, soft hand in Henry’s, he couldn't help but notice that her fingers were manicured. 

“I’m Henry Tudor.” He told her, simply.

Elizabeth’s eyes widened ever so slightly, at his words, and he desperately wanted to know why. There was something about the way she was looking at him, with renewed interest, that seemed to fill him with curiosity. 

Henry was just about to ask her about that when they both, finally, realised that they were both in the middle of the stairs. 

Apart of Henry seemed to want to continue speaking to Lizzie and he was just about to open her mouth to when there was the sound of footsteps interrupted them as the both of them turned to look. 

Whilst Lizzie’s expression seemed to falter as she saw who the person was, Henry was simply feeling put out at their conversion being interrupted. However, once he had seen who it was, he couldn't help feel confused by her reaction. 

Approaching them, looking curious but happy, was Henry’s Mother, Margaret. At the sight of his Mother, Henry couldn't help but smile. Lizzie didn't seem surprised by Henry’s rather warm smile and neither was she when Henry hugged his Mother when she finally reached them. 

“I see you've met Elizabeth.” Margaret commented to her son as she looked between them. 

Henry’s brow furrowed in confusion, at his words, especially, as he saw Lizzie saw blush. As his Mother explained who Elizabeth was exactly, Elizabeth’s blush seemed to deepen, especially, as his Mother mentioned how she was connected to the company. 

From the moment he heard the words, “She’s Richard York’s niece. The one I told you about,” Henry immediately turned to look at Elizabeth. 

She was looking sheepish and embarrassed as his Mother spoke and Henry felt a little bad that his Mother was speaking as plainly as she was in front of her. 

Margaret seemed to notice her son’s attention to Elizabeth as she looked between them. It seemed as if her son couldn't take his eyes away from the York girl. Although, Margaret knew that she would not able to keep them away from each other, especially, as she could tell Elizabeth liked her son, too, a plan began to form in her head. 

Smiling as she did so, Margaret began to speak to them. 

“I’ll wait inside for you, Henry.” His Mother announced to them, before leaving them two alone. 

It was slightly awkward as the two of them were left alone, even more so than it had been earlier. The knowledge that Henry was going to take the company away from her family seemed to make him feel rather unusual! 

He also now understood how she had reacted when she heard her name. After what had happened with his Mother, Henry half suspected that Elizabeth would probably make a quick exit away from but to his amazement, she didn’t. 

Instead, she stood in front of him just as she had before. Neither one of them wanted to stop speaking but neither one of them quite knew what to say to other.  
After a while, Henry finally broke the silence by asking Elizabeth to join them. 

As Elizabeth courteously declined the invitation, he had to fight the surge of disappointment going through him. Perhaps, it had been the soft smile which she had given as she had declined his invitation, but he couldn't help smile at her.

“Perhaps, another time?” Henry hoped that he didn't sound desperate as he asked the question. 

The smile Elizabeth gave him made him glad he had asked her, especially, when she fumbled for something. Upon her reaching into her handbag, it seemed she had searched for her mobile. 

“How about I text you when I'm free?” It was Elizabeth’s turn to sound hopeful and it was Henry’s turn to smile at her words. 

Henry’s brain seemed to freeze as he recited his phone number, especially, as noticed Elizabeth looking at him. After a second or two of simply staring at the other, Henry finally cleared his throat and continued. 

As they began to say goodbye, Henry was hundred per cent sure he wasn't going to forget her anytime soon!


End file.
